


相性吸引

by yaowanzi7



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SCI, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: ❤ 首先祝大家新年快乐，万事如意❤ 只是一辆前戏废话过多的流水账车❤ 第一次abo开车，卡的厉害，写的很差（手动微笑）❤ OOC or 狗血 怪我❤ 警校背景、ABO、一发完、结局HE❤ 竹马、隐形暗恋、欢喜冤家、双战损❤ 有dirty tal、有虐猫倾向，慎入





	相性吸引

序

冲动与理智，越是相对，越有致命吸引。

 

（1）

“报告！”汗水顺着额头滑落，聚集在下颚处，挺直身躯忽略搔着痒意的脸颊，他将视线移到距离不远处的教官身上，“我有问题。”

“白羽瞳出列！”凌厉的目光，“什么问题！”

“新同学为何不一起参加训练！”跨出一小步，双脚并拢站正，底气十足。

“这是你该管的事吗？归队！”口吻加重，教练抬起手指着白羽瞳，“一会原地俯卧撑100！”

“报告！我可以做200个！”有那么一瞬，原本安静的四周倏地哄热了起来，为这枯燥的训练增添了趣味，“如果有特权！我们还如何做到公平、公正……”

“白羽瞳！俯卧撑200，立刻！”教官打断了一袭吵闹与白羽瞳的字正腔圆。

带着不明情绪的眸子看向嘴角上翘的脸孔，与记忆中重合，他甚至清楚的记得，那双猫一样的眼眯起来有多让人愉悦，心里像是被谁点燃了信子，怒气刹那迸开，“凭什么！我……”

教官黑了一张脸，眉间紧皱，靠在后背的双手握出了声响，“在我这里必须服从！”

“好，我和你一起。”尽管逆着阳光，依旧遮挡不住他的辉芒，微眯起的眸子里，在烈日炎炎下同样聚满星灿。

“展同学！你不是……”原本严肃的脸孔突变，众人还未来得及疑惑，就见那位让铁面教官情绪异常波动的人走向空旷的场地，双手撑地面朝下，姿势标准。

白羽瞳撇嘴不屑的哼出声，三步并作两步上前，趴伏在他身侧，粗声说道，“开始！”

临近午间，阳光越发剧烈，在汗湿的眸中闪着七彩色的光环，手臂微颤，他已然记不住自己到底做了多少个，大脑在迷茫与清醒间来回跳脱，耳边吵杂的声响似乎能辨识出，谁在大力喊着加油，谁在说着次数。

他知道这是匹夫之勇，但自己空降于代表着精英的班级，必然不会顺畅融入，况且理智遇到那张隐着怒气的脸孔，还是会动恻隐之心。

儿时的玩伴，他竟在此刻忆起了不少童年事，一股脑的钻入，展现于模糊的眼前，却又一页页看得清晰。

“听父母说成年后，我们会分化。”

“我可不要做柔弱的OMEGE，我们要当一起做最厉害的ALPHA。”

“展耀，我分化成了ALPHA，你呢？”

从稚嫩的声线到变声期时的沙哑，他还记得那人所说的每一句话，汗水砸入软胶地面，与手相贴的潮湿不断发酵，麻木过后的痛感像是一条条线体，在他每次用力撑地之时，划开手臂神经，蔓延到下一次起伏。

“加油！加油！”耳侧只有自己急促的呼吸声伴着交叠的呐喊声，眼里的光影越发刺眼，似乎太阳照入了他眸子，痛得他无法睁开。

对于常年与训练为伍的强壮ALPHA来说，200个俯卧撑算不上难事，白羽瞳在同学们赞许的目光中起身，一边微喘着气，一边拍着双手的浮土，挑起眉头“小意思，我还刻意放缓了速度，就怕新同学跟不上。”

汗水浸透了训练服，他知道自己已经透支了最大负荷，双手颤抖的撑不起身体的重量，大脑混沌的陷入暗沉状态，他摇晃着上身，堪堪立起一个不规范的动作，耳边只剩嗡嗡声夹杂着他撞击着胸膛的心跳声。

“……197、198、199、200！”空间突然安静下来，随着他每一次逞强，便钻入一个数字，跌到地面时，心似乎要冲出他原本的位置，却被死死的压在身下，拼命的乱撞。

口干舌燥，光晕刺目，眼前便是一黑。

“展耀！”白羽瞳的吼声顺着汗水一起流入耳廓，他微微睁开眼，却只有一片白光，身体随之一轻，双手无力的垂下，心口处的波动顺着五脏六腑乱窜，直顶着胃部，干呕着却吐不出东西，两人相贴的部分热的发烫，头倚在那人微颤的手臂处，汗水慢慢融入对方的训练服里。

（2）

“没什么大碍，运动过度而已，让他休息一会就行。”校医双手插在白色大褂的口袋里，看着白羽瞳慌张的说着事情经过，并小心翼翼的将怀里人放于病床上，一脸淡然，甚至都没上前看一眼病人的情况。

“你不过来看看怎么知道他没事？”白羽瞳眉头紧蹙，带着年轻的冲劲。

“医生是你还是我？”手从口袋里抽出，指向门后的饮水机，安然自若“稳定一会，用温水充点葡萄糖喂给他。”

白羽瞳睁大双眼看着已经空无一人的门口处，一脸不可置信，刚刚被傲娇附体的人竟是他们警校的校医。

“我……咳……没事……”白光散去，意识随着大脑恢复了视线，红舌舔过干裂的唇。

“你……”关怀刚到嘴边便生生被自己咽了下去，“ALPHA像你这么弱的，真是史无前例。”

“一个优质ALPHA，智商跟不上体力也挺令人担忧的。”贴着床单的后背全是潮热，心脏终是恢复了常规跳动，只是额头的汗珠还在向外冒。

“你！”白羽瞳咬了咬牙，话语像是硬挤出来的，“我去冲葡萄糖给弱猫喝。”

展耀看着那人气得发抖的后背，勾起嘴角，小声的“死耗子。”

（3）

“留个位置啊。”白羽瞳刚把饭放下，就听冯杰对他说道。

“今天就咱俩来食堂吃饭。”他拿起筷子搅动了几下飘着蛋花的汤，又夹起一块茄子放入口中咀嚼，含糊不清的“给谁留啊？”

“哦，一会大博士也来。”冯杰扒着饭，不甚在意的回道。

“展耀？”半举起碗，白羽瞳挑起一边的眉头，“他来干嘛？不是，你俩怎么这么好了？还替他占座?”

“大家都在跃跃欲试的盘算着抱住大博士的一条腿。”冯杰得意洋洋，被我先下手为强，“和我们年龄相当就获得了普林斯顿的心理学博士学位，空降本校跟着咱班一起毕业，破例免去常规操练，未来那可是警届的一颗启明星，不要孤陋寡闻了，未来的白警官，人家一出去可比你厉害。”

“厉害？弱的跟个病猫一样！遇到歹徒用心理学当武器？”下意识的反驳，他甚至搞不清这股子酸意到底从何说起，就着抬起的手喝了一口汤。

“这每天都有上百人在吃饭，也不知道碗刷没刷干净。”身后飘来清冷的声线，随着桌子轻颤，白羽瞳含在口里的汤卡在喉管，上不去下不来，最后恨咳了一声，喷回了碗里。

“展耀！”他微皱起眉，看了眼手里的汤碗，又转头看着那人俊俏的侧颜。

“我刚才看到厨师炒茄子时，去了趟厕所，也不知道……”三个饭盒中，只有白羽瞳要了份红烧茄子，展耀慢条斯理的夹了只虾。

脸色已经十分难堪，白羽瞳僵持了一会还是把筷子扔下，捂着嘴快速离开了食堂。

“你故意的啊，大博士。”冯杰夹了一口白羽瞳饭盒里的茄子，“我可不信大厨去过厕所。”

展耀的视线跟着对方的筷子一直到嘴边，才耸了耸肩，“我也不太信。”

“心理学这么神？连羽瞳有洁癖都能看出来？”冯杰吃饱之后，视线里带着不明情绪，隐着笑意，“你果然厉害，他可从没这么忍过谁。”

“仁者见仁智者见智。”盘子里只剩残破不全的虾壳，展耀惯性舔了舔唇，端起他和白羽瞳的盘子站起，走向回收区。

（3）

“组装枪支不仅精准，速度还要快。”草坪修建的十分整齐，学生们一脸严肃的摆弄着手里的枪支，耳边飘过教官的话语，“完成后，对准枪靶，预备射击。”

白羽瞳瞟了一眼还在费力与铁家伙斗争的展耀，勾起一抹笑意，“我可以帮你装。”

“……”展耀顿了一会儿才道，“教官在看你，再不过去该点你名了。”

下意识回头，恰好撞上充满疑惑的眸子，不知看了他多久，气急败坏的“那你不早说！”

（4）

“10环！10环！10环……换人！”教官对白羽瞳打着手势，“展耀上。”

“……”六声枪响之后，展耀放下手枪，只听教官带着复杂情绪的口吻，“五次未中，一次5环。”

白羽瞳的笑声瞬间冲破了射击场地，被铁面教官一脚止住。

（5）

“丛林攻防？”正在忙着收拾行李的白羽瞳，听到冯杰说的话也没停下手里的动作，“马上就放假了，你还不去打包行李。”

“不急，我邀请了二十几个同学一起去玩真人CS。”话语里透着兴奋，枪支弹药似乎是每个男孩都梦想过的东西，“连大博士都赏脸了，你还扭捏什么？全校最优异的ALPHA。”

蓦地停下手里的动作，白羽瞳站直身子，“行，谁怕谁。”

“我不夸你，你还不去呗。”冯杰冷哼了一声，转身朝外走去，突然传来带着狡黠语气的话“我现在去问大博士。”

白羽瞳随手拿起一本书扔了过去，冯杰早就跑没了影，只留下那人忍不住的笑声，“碰上大博士，你就智商下降。”

（6）

丛林并不繁琐复杂，只是森树茂盛，枝叶横生，但也恰好让他们能更隐秘的将自己藏入其中。

枯叶随着脚步每移动一步都会发出嘶哑的破碎声，身为猎人要比猎物晚入场十几分钟，目光所看之处一片绿意盎然，阳光窜入树丛的缝隙间，一条条的光柱带着刺眼的辉芒，阻碍了不少视线。

碎叶声静止，停下脚步后的林子，只剩不明昆虫与鸟兽的叫声。

“怎么不走了？”白羽瞳将带着不满的视线从自己身上的迷彩服移到面前的背影，心中还在为刚刚抽签决定选组的不满与身上的衣服干不干净之间来回徘徊。

手臂突然被人拉扯住，身体不自觉的向侧方倒去，大脑还未抽离，双目圆瞪的看着刚刚两人站立的地方，迅速飞过几颗BB弹，随之倒地，鼻息间满是晨间潮湿的泥土味。

“如果是去救人质，你也这么注意力不集中？”那人语气带着少有的质问口吻，也没听他解释，独自弯着腰躲于粗壮的树身后，沉着嗓音“你和冯杰三年同学，应该了解他是个速战速决的人，并不喜欢打持久战，他十分清楚，论耐力和功底，不及你半分。”

“你倒是了解的不少。”白羽瞳紧随其后，贴在树干上，“我刚才在想……算了，我倒霉才会和一只病猫同组当猎人。”

“我也觉得，比起你，冯杰更适合做我搭档。”展耀端正了挂在脖子上的CS专用枪。

一股火气上升，他拉住想往外走的展耀，一把按在树干上，背着阳光，将对方笼罩在自己的阴影下，“你和冯杰什么时候这么好了？”

虽然被对方有些鲁莽的动作惊到，展耀转瞬便将情绪调整好，挑起一边的眉毛，与他平时正经冷静的形象颇为不符，“有点酸啊。”

“诶！你！”展耀已经挣脱了他的桎梏，弓着腰向外探查。

耳朵的灼热感在他们‘击杀’了第四位猎物时才稍稍褪去些许。

“大博士，没想到你端枪的姿势这么帅气。”躺在地上的猎物没心没肺的笑着，眯起的眼，好似在为自己能被对方杀掉而散着幸福的光芒，“就是瞄的太不准确了，我被你打了四次，彩弹才破。”

“被杀的猎物不能说话。”白羽瞳上前踹了他一脚，撇着嘴“你已经死透了！闭嘴。”

“好的，白警官。”猎物嬉皮笑脸，“少让大博士开枪吧，BB弹也是金属制品，打在身上也疼啊。”

两人没在理猎物死亡后的自嗨，隐入丛林继续狩猎。

（7）

越往林子里走，树木越是繁多，伸展到两人眼前的枝丫形状各异，必须用手一一拨开，脚下的枯叶越来越厚，此起彼伏的破碎声在耳边炸裂，太阳越渐越高，直面照射着两人的面部，好在有护目镜的保护，不至因强光而落泪。

从最开始的吵嘴到后来的无间合作，有些默契的确是天生自带，就像此刻，展耀的一个眼神，白羽瞳便立刻心领神会的快速转身，随着耳边传来的方位报数，BB弹应声而出，猎物还未举起枪，已然倒下。

闭着眼的猎物，不得不举起手，伸出拇指向两人表示佩服之意。

（8）

告示牌被杂草掩盖，只露出了一个黄色边角，两人玩的尽兴完全没发现已经出了CS的丛林范围，还端着枪向前探索。

再往深处走，茂盛的枝叶已经将太阳屏蔽在外，少有的光线射入，也是微不足道的亮度。

“我们是不是走的太远了？”白羽瞳将枪收了起来，站直身子原地观察着四周，地势比之前复杂的多，蜿蜒小道长满了不明植物，偶有的石块小路也铺遍了潮湿的青苔，“往回走吧。”

展耀向前走了几步，刚要点头，耳边传来几声嘤咛，甚至夹杂着痛苦，“等一下，喂你过来一下。”

看着面目有些凝重的展耀，白羽瞳也不敢懈怠，跑到他身边，若有似无的声音，根本听不真切。

伸手拨开面前厚重的硬树枝，不堪重力的树叶不断下落，里面依旧是片丛林，只是斜侧方还坐落着一栋老旧的二层小楼。

确认声音是从里发出的，并且越来越频繁，响亮。

痛楚中带着粘腻的声音令展耀刚消热的耳廓逐渐红了起来，白羽瞳也越发不自在。

“我们还是走吧。”展耀转身，语气里透着尴尬。

“展耀，如果你和别人做这种事，会让人看守着吗？”白羽瞳突然严肃起来，尽管他问的话十分混蛋，展耀蓦地回身看向小楼，门外的确站着两位上身赤裸，肌肉横生的男人。

好在四周树丛过多，两人小心移动也没引起大的动静，蝉鸣与飞鸟的声音夹杂在一起，帮他们隐去了不少响声，两人躲在墙壁侧面的凹陷处。

过于狭窄，紧贴在一起的身体只隔了彼此的迷彩服，羞于出口的呻吟声不断从二楼传出，展耀的眉头越皱越紧，不仅是一个人的声音，他甚至怀疑，上面从事了什么非法活动。

阳光虽然没有大面积穿透树林，正午时分还是能将一切看得清晰透彻，展耀红透的耳廓激起了白羽瞳捉弄的心思，故意向前贴近，两人之间除了彼此的衣服再也容不下丝毫。

“你贴的太近了！”展耀呲牙转头。

“你虽然长得漂亮，我们又是青梅竹马，但你是个ALPHA是吧？”白羽瞳勾起嘴角的弧度，看起来十分邪气，“还是说，你对我有非分之想？”

展耀忍了又忍，才低声怒道“滚蛋！”

耳边传来轻微的脚步声，两人立刻停止了挣动，由于紧张，又身高相当，尴尬的部位此刻正牢牢相贴，滚圆的臀部挺翘而柔软，白羽瞳视线飘然，只想忽略自己身下过于真实的反应。

“你不是说对ALPHA不感兴趣吗？”展耀咬牙，蓦地转过身来，举起手刚要施暴，鼻息间便传来一股子甜腻的味道。

“诱……诱发剂……唔……”手自然落下搭在了白羽瞳的肩部，双腿有些发软，那气味越发浓重，不仅仅顺着鼻腔，甚至连肌肤都在拼命吸收，转瞬便将身体传遍，侵入陌生的感官中。

他伪装了太久的ALPHA，已然忘了自己还是个脆弱的时候，需要别人保护的OMEGA，低垂着头，汗珠从鼻尖落下，完全不想去看，少年时期还在一起滚爬玩乐的ALPHA的表情，胸腔里不明情绪撕扯着他。

“你……茶香……”白羽瞳本能的扶着展耀的手臂，游戏服并不薄，两人相贴的部位异常灼烫，诱人的味道吸引着他，视线看向微凸的腺体，似乎那里颤抖着，正在召唤着他的标记，“展耀……这就是……你的秘密？”

呼出的热气都带着信息素的味道，他根本无法抑制住那股子冲动，从身体里翻搅着，四肢百骸都在叫嚣着什么，但他不懂，只有难受的感觉无以言表。

“因为属性，才不辞而别，出国留学？”白羽瞳睁大双眼，震惊着说出了自己都无法反驳的事实，热度不断传度给他，无措感和心疼在心里放大，不知哪种感触比重更多，“你……你……我们应该快点离开这里！我背你……”

“耗子……呼……听我说……”展耀突然抬起头，涣散的双目故作镇定，“我身上的信息素味道太大，根本盖不住……呼……你去……叫人来……来……呼……”

“不行！我死也不可能把你自己留下！”白羽瞳试图背起身体向下坠的展耀，手忙脚乱间发出了不小的声响。

躁动声响起，若有似无的烈酒味，展耀感到那人急迫的心情与惊慌的动作，情急之下只得抬起无力的双臂按住对方凑过去，避开彼此的护目镜吻住了那张发白的唇，舌尖轻碰微张的齿。

茶香与烈酒相互交融，在口腔里流窜。

白羽瞳倏地静止，双目发直，看着展耀湿润的眸里，藏着晶亮的星子，对他弯起一个好看的弧度，耳边是越来越近的脚步声与对话声，对方充满了潮气的手摸上他的脸颊，带着茶香轻声的“OMEGA也能保护重要的人啊。”

（8）

这是个非法贩卖OMEGA的据点，展耀被两名壮汉压着进来时，凭着他仅存不多的意识观察了一圈所得到的结论。

赤裸着身体的OMEGA们，勃颈上均被带上了黑色项圈，诱发剂的作用，几乎都失去了理智，凭着本能的呻吟，像一个个求欢雌兽，希望得到雄性的垂怜，不惜做出最下贱的动作。

指甲刺入手心的，掌心的汗水侵入伤处，传来醒神的痛楚，展耀睁开双眼，被雾气笼罩的护目镜，越发模糊不清。

视线落于下士，听觉便会提高效率，稳健的步子朝着他走来，对方的手力不小，摘掉他的护目镜时，如若不是被人按着，恐怕自己已经跌倒在地。

下颚被人挑起，汗珠将双眼黏住无法轻易睁开，鼻息间的热度重的发酸。

“哪来的小宝贝儿？”沙哑的声线，听起来约在三十岁上下，展耀已经无力挣脱，只得任由那人用粗糙的拇指摸索着他潮湿的脸颊，“二十来岁，皮肤够细致，能卖个好价钱。”

“那边CS场地勿闯过来的吧，这身衣服我认识。”其中一名保镖道“我闻着有股子OMEGA的骚气，就看他从后面跑了出来。”

“还有别人吗？”男人斜睨着保镖道。

“呃……我当时……看见他就……”保镖突然愣住，回想起刚才看到了这个小子的眼睛后，脑子一片朦胧，只有赶紧带他来见老大的念头，“老大你放心吧！肯定没有了。”

男人凑近展耀的脖颈处，深吸一口气，突然皱起眉头，“妈的，被人标记了？居然有ALPHA的味道。”

手指不甚温柔的按住展耀凸起的腺体，脆弱的地方被他无情揉搓，控制不住的呻吟声飘出嘴角，已然松懈的两名保镖竟一时没按住剧烈挣动的展耀，被他逃出束缚，踉跄的向后蹉了几步，才堪堪停住脚步。

这一屋子的混乱气味，让一直压制着自己属性的展耀难受的无法呼吸，所有的复杂感触一下子钻入他的身体里，汗水浸透了游戏服，下意识的吞咽唾液，大口喘着气。

小二楼从外看去较为破旧，但内里的装潢却是天壤之别，简直可以称的上富丽堂皇，尤其是高高吊起的水晶灯，散着他璀璨的光芒，展耀扶着身后的墙壁站起身体，睫毛上不知是汗珠还是泪珠，甚至亮起了一个光点嵌在眼角处，眸子里的星被灯照射的仿若是活了，不停着闪动着。

“我操……老大！他……他的眼……”原本逗弄发情omega的一个男人突然站了起来，目瞪口呆的指着展耀的方向，“真是极品。”

被称作老大的男人三步并作两步的走到展耀面前，一把抓起他的湿发，脸对着水晶灯，白皙的脸孔，温柔的笑唇、挺立的鼻子以及藏于眼皮后的星眸，他有些控制不住情绪，甚至散发出了alpha的信息素。

刺鼻的皮革味瞬间将展耀团团裹住，他抗拒的向后躲，对方越来越近的脸孔停在他的勃颈处，柔软的触感贴上发热的腺体，白羽瞳可怜的酒味早就消失殆尽，展耀死咬着嘴唇，终是发出了一声悲鸣，“不……”

刺痛感随着信息素的注入，在身体完全成为对方的俘虏前，展耀用尽全力抬起手打向了对方脸上最为脆弱的部位，双眸。

“啊！”男人抽出牙齿，向后退了几步，揉着酸胀的眼，怒气直冲“妈的！小婊子。”

根本没给白羽瞳多少时间去通风报信，只在他们刚刚进来的入口处做了几枚标记，便慌张往回跑，心在胸膛的地方安抚不下，一直乱跳。

白羽瞳虽然是警校难得一见的精英，但关心则乱加上经验不足，看着地上被他打晕过去，胸口处流淌着红色液体的保镖，还是有些微手抖，BB弹近距离的杀伤力并不足以将人杀死，他紧抿着下唇，蹑手蹑脚跃入小楼里。

一楼较为空旷，所见之处只有两个背对着大门的保镖，依旧赤裸着上身，肌肉鼓起，看起来着实吓人，白羽瞳依靠着门边，在安静的屋内无法开枪，就怕吸引对方注意，他随手捡起一个不大的石块，朝着其中一人的头部扔去，躲在侧方。

保镖揉着头一脸怒气的向外走来，白羽瞳举起手里的金属枪干用力挥过去，倒地声引起了另一个保镖的注意，白羽瞳快速跑入，抬脚踹向那人下盘，趁他弯腰之时，挥起枪又是狠厉的一击，粗喘了两口气，转头朝着二楼走去。

“警校？操！”鼻息间全是混乱的信息素，他还是分辨出了那抹幽香的茶味，紧贴在楼梯口，听着里面有人爆着粗口，满心全是展耀的安危，脏器全部悬空而挂，空旷感使他恐惧，“真特么麻烦。”

“老大，反正已经这样了，干脆一不做二不休，操完他就杀掉。”白羽瞳用了多大的耐力才将自己按住，不冲动而入，听着里面的污言碎语却看不到展耀，越发难以忍受，几百只针从心刺穿而入也不过如此。

“咳……你……都……呼……”展耀的声线突然钻入耳中，他全身心都崩成了一条直线，“都咬了我……咳咳……了我……腺体……我……是……是你……呼……”

指甲扣入金属枪杆的不平之处，白羽瞳听着那人虚弱的话语，心在刹那间被谁揉成了碎片。

“哈哈哈，听到他说的了吗？”男人蹲下头，看着衣不蔽体，只能靠着墙壁支撑的展耀，笑出了声，“想跟着我啊？不错，这张脸的确是够资格了，但你忘了刚刚怎么攻击我的了？在乖的猫也有野性，必须拔掉它的尖牙，才能拿来赏玩。”

展耀的衣服被他们用刀划破撕碎，白皙的身上还留有不少红色的血痕，被水晶灯照耀的异常诱人，男人一把拉起已经没有力气的他，狠狠的摔到了地上，从口袋里抽出一把小型瑞士刀放在手里把玩着，“脸蛋不能碰，那就把眼睛弄瞎吧，这样你既不能跑也没了杀伤力，还不影响我操你。”

几个男人跃跃欲试的围在展耀的两边，纷纷按住他的手脚，听到那个男人犹如恶魔一般的声音降临在他的耳边，皮革味钻入他的鼻腔，可耻的生理构造，竟在恐惧下生出了情欲，“没有了视觉，被操会更爽。”

白羽瞳怒急冲天，猛地窜了出来，仅有的三发BB弹，一人一颗打在了最外围的三个后颈处，尽管没有生命危险，带着空气的重力较近的冲击，带来不小的杀伤力，至少迫使他们放开了按住展耀的手，摔坐在地上。

二楼一共有七个人，和一群发情状态的疯狂omega，白羽瞳赤红着双眼，看着躺在地上似乎是晕厥过去的展耀，怒吼了一声，“别碰他！啊啊啊！我要杀了你们！”

怒急攻心，白羽瞳的身手更不容小觑，但面对三个大山一般的壮汉，的确需要很久时间去周旋。

被一人狠踹摔在墙面上，他的目光依旧看着展耀的方向，根本无法专心，虽然知道再这样下去两人都会交代在这，嘴角被挥来的拳打中，吐出一口血水，急速的攻击让他无暇顾及其他，只得投入战斗。

擦掉额头上的汗水，他眯起双眼，上挑的眼型露出了兽性的光，躲过正面挥来的拳头，他猛的蹲下身一个扫腿，另一脚踢像对方的脚踝部位，听到痛呼声后，猛地跃起，身体旋转翻身，双脚交替着狠踹左边想要进攻的保镖胸口，将手里的金属枪砸向对方的头，应声倒地。

心跳声越发激烈，目光中的狠厉带着杀气，不想磨蹭一点时间，对着面前还能站立的两位保镖，发起新的进攻。

白羽瞳不如对方路子野，他赢就赢在了速度快，当面前还有一位保镖时，展耀突然痛叫出声，高大的身躯挡住了他的视线，根本无法看到丝毫，终是把他逼成了恶魔，伴着另一边的撞击墙面的声响与微弱的痛呼，他目眦欲裂。

拼尽全力，不分仲伯的两人，不断在对方身上添加新的伤痕，这场角斗，只看谁稍稍掉以轻心，便是个万劫不复，体力透支过多的白羽瞳，目视墙角处的细长钢管，从保镖身边翻滚而过，冰冷的铁面粘住了他手心的汗湿，从后面跳起，竭尽全力插入那人正要转动的后背，不消一刻保镖倒入血泊，艳色的液体喷了他一身一脸。

展耀趴在地上，头朝下，奄奄一息的模样令他已经揉碎的心又被踩成了一片血水，痛的无以复加。

男人似乎并不怕白羽瞳那凶恶的模样，两人的距离越来越近，黑色的洞口抬起对准走动的迷彩服，响声伴着子弹飞出，擦过了白羽瞳的大腿侧，他闷哼出声，继续向前走，第二枪直接刺穿了他的手臂，蓦地停住脚步，拖着疼痛不已的身体，笨拙的躲过了再次射来的两发子弹，双目像是死寂一般的暗沉，手上的钢管带着鲜血，划过地面发出摩擦音。

那不是个人，他像个浴血而出的魔，甘愿为了展耀入地狱。

“里面的人别轻举妄动！放下武器！你已经被包围……”

（9）

“omega很柔弱吗？”年幼的展耀摸着一只花猫，轻声问道。

“当然了，所以我们要一起做ALPHA啊！”白羽瞳从小就喜爱白色，一身帅气的小西装，站在展耀的身边，像个小大人。

可我是个omega。

（10）

“我分化了！是ALPHA！”年少的白羽瞳上扬着嘴角，始终未变的是那双独特的眼型，“就看你了，猫。”

“如愿以偿啊。”展耀从书中抬起头，微风吹乱了页面，发出清脆的声响。

你一字不留的走了，连个原因都不说。

（11）

他知道这是梦境，身上没有一丝一毫的痛感，像个游弋的魂魄，穿梭在白色世界里。

很温暖。

慢慢找回感知，轻轻动了动手指，触碰到了柔软的肌肤，有些潮湿，随后便听到熟悉的声线带着焦急，喊着医生。

裸露在外的肌肤被充足的阳光烘烤着，慢慢勾起嘴角，虽是一场险事，但至少惊魂未定，他和他都没事，还活着。

可……

眼上厚重的东西成为了他接触空气的最大阻碍，抬起手摸向脸孔，纱布擦着指间的肌肤。

愣仲间，手被谁紧紧握住，他听到“猫，没事，会好的。”

话哽在了喉间，他舔了舔唇，酝酿了一会才道，“我……失明了？”

寂静的空气让人十分难受，白羽瞳似乎也失去了语言功能，尽管只有那么几秒的时间，他都觉得像是过了十年那般漫长。

但他想听到什么结局呢？

记忆里，那施暴的男人拼了命了抓着他的头发撞击墙面，他在对方缄默的空档，将手摸向了脖颈间，声线里少了感情波动“我被他标记了。”

“只是暂时的，猫儿。”他听着白羽瞳用儿时的叫法喊着他，“都是暂时的，相信我。”

“白羽瞳，其实我是个omega。”语气还算冷静，夹杂着些许颤音，“无法和你并肩去做alpha了。”

身上一沉，白羽瞳撞上了他的肩膀，传出呜咽的哭声，砸向肩膀的泪珠还带着热气。

他的脸朝着天花板的方向，终是抬起手裹起了白羽瞳的背，一下下的拍着。

（12）

“我不想成为任何人的附属品，虽然我是个omega。”他看不到展耀的眸里究竟有些什么情绪，毕竟他们被藏在了白色的纱布下。

“你比ALPHA还要坚强。”白羽瞳发红的眼角布满了血丝，自责与痛苦折磨得他，无法闭上双眼，梦里全是需要救赎的东西。

“耗子，把别人的味道抹去吧。”展耀喃喃自语着“……好恶心。”

牙齿陷入有些硬质的腺体时，两人都在颤抖，他知道展耀是疼的，而他是心疼。

（13）

“因外力钝击而导致玻璃体出血。”他听着纸张翻动的响声与医生的解说，“医治及时，手术也很成功，痊愈的可能性很大，不用太担心。”

“好，谢谢医生。”展耀勾着嘴角，手被另一人抓着，紧的根本无法抽出。

“哦对了，你们是？伴侣吗？”走到门口的医生突然转过身来，看着两人握在一起的手。

“啊？那……不……”白羽瞳眼中满是惊诧，结结巴巴也没说出个结果，只得看向展耀。

“我们是好朋友，您有什么事就说吧。”展耀侧着耳朵，礼貌的回道。

“20几岁还在用抑制剂对于omega来说，我们并不提倡，这次暂时标记还管用，下一次可……”医生抿了抿唇，看着两人还未分开的手，撇了撇嘴，摇着头出去了。

“现在的年轻人啊，谈个恋爱还这么不诚实，明拒暗秀的，以为老头子我不懂爱情吗？”

（14）

白羽瞳家日夜陪在展耀的身边，尽心尽力的伺候这只病猫，连洁癖都忘到了脑后，一切都以展耀为重，只是两人谁都没有再提起发情以及侣伴这样的话题，似乎都在有意的避讳着。

“热吗？”舀起一勺热粥，白羽瞳吹了几口放在展耀的嘴边，“慢点吃，我放了虾仁、蟹肉还有扇贝。”

“嗯，好吃。”展耀将嘴边的流出的汁液舔回了口中，红色的小舌若隐若现，白羽瞳看得眼睛发直。

“哟，俩人好上了？”声线打破了白羽瞳的臆想，连忙站了起来，像是做了什么亏心事。

“好什么好上了！你有事没事！”脸颊上挂着一抹红，连珠带炮的又说道“放下东西快走，猫……展耀需要安静的空间休息。”

“人家大博士还没说话了，你激动什么？”冯杰将果篮放在桌面上，转身坐下，“说真的，大博士你怎么样了？”

“好多了，今天换药的时候，看到了点光亮。”展耀柔着声音，白羽瞳却瞪大了双眼。

“看见光亮了？那你怎么没告诉我啊？”像是个争宠吃醋的孩子却不自知，白羽瞳舀起一勺粥放入口里，嘟嘟囔囔的“告诉他，不告诉我。”

（15）

“诶！白羽瞳！放我下来！”展耀围着纱布，根本看不到四周，被打横抱起，脚底悬空的感觉的确有些诡异，况且他也不知道在场的，除了他俩还有没有别人，“我自己能走！”

“我抱你去更方便啊，磕到碰到怎么办？”白羽瞳故意双手颠了颠展耀，“真跟猫似的，这么轻。”

“好了好了，你快出去吧。”展耀一手扶着墙，一手抓着皮带，“厕所我自己能上。”

白羽瞳下意识咽了咽口水，脸颊发热“好，好。”

听见门关闭的声音，展耀才开始解皮带，纱布下覆盖着的肌肤，热烫红润。

（16）

“上次读到……”白羽瞳不像展耀那般爱书，却从没想过自己为何乐忠于为他读书。

“126页，行为主义。”展耀依靠着床背，放松身心，感受着阳光泼洒在他身上的惬意，这是他最喜欢的时刻。

“由于受到巴普洛夫著名的经典条件反射研究的影响……”白羽瞳念得十分认真，语速适中，时不时的抬头看一眼展耀微翘的嘴角，替他掖一掖被角。

（17）

“怎么样，展耀？猫！看见了吗！”白羽瞳双手按着病床前的栏杆，除了嘴，浑身上下都紧绷着，随着一圈圈纱布卷落，“猫？怎么样？”

“还没拆完呢，小伙子你别着急，我都不会拆了。”医生被白羽瞳吵得脑袋发木，回头用自以为很生气的表情，展现在慈祥的脸上，“你在闹也没有，纱布也要一圈圈的卷下来。”

展耀抿着唇，看不出情绪。

两个月了，他都有些习惯了这种模式，如果痊愈了，就无法再用这种方式和耗子捆绑在一起，如果手术失败了，对方会自责到拦下全部责任。

那到有违了他的初衷。

感情本是两人的事。

单人不该也没有义务去承担。

（18）

“还是这张耗子脸，真傻。”展耀看着白羽瞳的脸足足一分钟，在对方变换复杂的目光中，终于说道。

“猫，你能看到了。”白羽瞳眼圈瞬间红了个遍，一把将展耀拉入怀里，死紧的抱着，“你看到我了，太好了。”

（19）

展耀接到母上大人的问候电话时，正在收拾行李，白羽瞳向学校申请，以他身体虚弱为名义，申请两人搬入一间宿舍。

“耀耀啊，你和羽瞳有戏啊？”展母十分喜欢白羽瞳，看着两个孩子从小玩到大的，分化后正好属性不同，私心里就认定了两人的关系。

“什……什么戏？”展耀停下手里的动作，将团在一起的衣服又全部扒了出来，心想还是等着白羽瞳来给他整理。

“你受伤这段日子，羽瞳可没少照顾你，怎么？你还看不上人家？”展母严肃的语气，就像你这个alpha怎么玩弄了omega就把人家甩掉了的质问口吻，“我和你爸爸都挺喜欢羽瞳的。”

看着黑了屏幕的手机，展耀叹了口气，“妈，你是不是忘了，我才是omega？”

（20）

“喂？大博士？你怎么想起给我打电话了？”冯杰挑起一边的眉头，看了眼白羽瞳惊诧的目光，得意的勾着嘴角，“有事你就说，羽瞳？哦，他不在。”

“嗯？相亲？哦~”冯杰嘴角隐不住的笑意，“哦对，我上次和你提的那个庞煜，也是心理学高材生，人很绅士。”

“好，那就订好了，时间地点等下我给你发短信。”冯杰挂断电话，手机便被人一把捞走，按了好几遍屏幕，才泄气的扔了回来。

“怎么了，白警官？”冯杰憋笑，“要不要我也给你介绍一个？”

“不是！展耀怎么什么事都找你？不对！他相什么亲？”白羽瞳抓耳挠腮，噌的站了起来，不安分的踱步。

“omega到了适婚年龄当然要结婚了，大博士那么优秀的人，一般人可配不上他。”冯杰把玩着手机，将他抛到空中又接回手中，“怎么？你那一脸吃醋的表情是几个意思。”

“我……”冯杰看的也是一愣，只见对方眯起的眸子里似乎迸劲出了些许怒气“他居然想找人结婚……”

“哦对，我要赶紧联系庞煜，为他俩牵线。”拿起手机，解锁，拉出电话本，一只手盖在了了他的屏幕上。

“告诉展耀，乐香苑，周末晚上六点半。”

（21）

口腔与鼻息间满是烈酒味，湿热的舌尖刷过他的牙齿，嘴角淌出还未吞咽的津液，顺着脖颈流入衣领，肺部的空气开始稀薄，对方缠着他的舌，甚至咬住了已经被磨蹭发红的唇。

“嗯嗯……”手抵住宽厚的胸膛，结实的肌肉在掌心下贴服着，“……不……嗯……放……”

像是喝了陈酿般，随着热度攀升，脸上遍布红霞，湿着眼角看向眼型独特的男人，熟悉的脸，陌生的神情。

“呼……你……发什么疯啊。”展耀贴着墙面，双腿有些发软，信息素在周身流窜，“我还有个人要见。”

“庞煜吗？”白羽瞳的脸上没什么情绪，说到名字时，眉头上挑，“你当初说过，不想依附ALPHA，好，我忍着，还是说那个庞煜比我好？”

“什……么？”两排小刷子般的睫毛，在白羽瞳的心尖撩拨的眨动着，带着疑惑看向他，“我以为……你不说，我就没想过。”

“从几年前你一言不发的出国留学到今天，展耀，你能不能给我点信任？”白羽瞳的手心有些潮，展耀不知道对方是否和他一样，此刻正在紧张的边缘，“那我告诉你，我白羽瞳喜欢展耀，我爱他！可以为了他舍命。”

“耗子，你……”抓在白羽瞳胸口的手越发用力，咬着下唇，在对方强势的视线下“我……我知道了……”

发质不同于他刚硬的性格，轻轻擦过展耀的脸颊，十分柔软，还带着些许痒意，热气从鼻腔喷到他的脖颈处，敏感的腺体不自主的颤动。

“别跑了猫。”双唇吸允住微微凸出的腺体，舌头不停舔弄，引来身下人小浮动的挣动，“把自己交给我，全部。”

白羽瞳的信息素过于霸道，勾着他的茶香一寸寸蔓出身体内部，逐渐扩散于空气，融入烈酒中。

呼出的热气都带着酒味的茶香，头抵住冰冷的瓷砖，稍稍让展耀平缓了些许灼烫感，潮气环绕的浴室里散着沐浴香气，白羽瞳似乎并不想轻易放过他，一手掐着他的腰，另一手揉着他的胸口，间或用指甲戳刺着乳尖。

“我又……呼……不是女……嗯啊……”快感带着些许痛意，从胸前传开，双腿加紧相互搓蹭着，臀部紧贴着白羽瞳的胯部，对方明显的男性象征毫不遮掩的与他肌肤相亲，“放……放开那……”

“猫，你可真敏感。”背部熏染了一片红，形状好看的肩胛骨微微凸出，展耀双手按着浴室的墙面，听到他的话只有微微摇头，“我摸你的胸，不爽吗？”

带着枪茧的手指摩擦着挺立而起的乳尖，白羽瞳故意用两指大力揉搓着，感受着展耀颤抖的身体，耳边充斥着倾泻而出的呻吟声。

“嗯……唔嗯……不要了……”快感从内部流窜，暖流自后穴的甬道里向外溢出，他从没有过这样的感受，身体像是不归自己的支配，叫嚣着不满足，每一寸都想被抚摸亲吻，羞耻感令他红透了全身。

乳尖终是脱离了甜蜜的折磨，展耀呼出了一口茶香，汗珠向下滑落，温热的感触自他的后背一路向下，白羽瞳舔吻着他的腰部，双手揉着他的臀部。

从未被人碰触过的地方，湿溻溻的着实难受，白羽瞳伸手摩擦着入口处，动情的淫液向外蔓，“这么湿了？猫。”

展耀将头贴住手臂，做出逃避的姿势，双腿发颤似要支撑不住身体的重量，白羽瞳蹲下双手扒开他的臀瓣，指尖陷入柔软的臀肉里，伸舌舔弄着不断收缩的穴口。

“嗯嗯……啊……呼……别……耗……耗子……”呻吟声从他紧咬的唇间溢出，汗水被他摇着的头，全数蹭到了手臂上，“……别舔……不行……嗯……”

“你这里可爽的一直收缩，像是邀请我。”白羽瞳勾起嘴角，舔了下连肉都在颤的臀部，“想要吗？”

除了烈酒，他似乎再也闻不到其他的味道，沉浸在这半醉半醒之间，白羽瞳抽出扩张的手指时，后穴收缩的厉害，尤其是对方将他的肉棒抵住那里，像是要迫不及待的纳入其中，不断的向外分泌着淫液。

白羽瞳常年用枪，掌心也积了不少老茧，带着不软的刺儿划过他滑嫩的肌肤，引来一片颤栗，展耀压着声线，似乎怕自己失控，扭过头来，眼里只剩湿润“耗……耗子？”

“猫。”白羽瞳凑过去咬着他樱色的耳廓，“想要什么？”

“唔……”展耀咬着唇，身体里的躁动不仅压制不住，甚至越演越烈，茶香味浓重的要盖过酒香，不受控制的臀，微微向后掘起，做出迎合的动作，也仅此而已，便让他羞耻的闭上了双眼。

“不对，要说出来。”白羽瞳忍的也十分辛苦，伸手摸上了他另一边的乳尖，揉按着小硬珠，“想要什么？嗯？”

他知道白羽瞳故意惩罚他的不坦诚，尽管并不想认输，身体却完全臣服于对方。

“……嗯啊……嗯你……”展耀张开嘴粗喘了几口气，“想……想要你！死……死耗子……啊啊！”

ALPHA的肉棒粗壮硬挺，尽管甬道里溢满了淫水，想完全纳入也并不容易，小穴收缩着，稚嫩的软肉被分身擦过，带着热度与快感，撩人的呻吟声钻入白羽瞳的耳中，他掐住展耀的腰部，完全操了进去。

“啊……呼啊……嗯……呼……”泪水被快感刺激的从眼角落下，他仰起头，身体全靠着白羽瞳双手的支撑，还不至倒下，“……耗……子……”

湿热紧致的后穴带来了无限快感，白羽瞳低头啃咬着展耀的脖颈处，每次碰触到对方的腺体，后穴便会连续收缩几下，“我开始动了。”

话语都像是滚了一层湿气钻入他的耳中，睫毛上挂着欲落不落的水珠，展耀说不出任何话语，只能承受着对方大力的撞击。

空气中满是挑动欲望的信息素和他不断发出的呻吟声，粘腻感裹着热烫在两人交合的部位扩散而开，他听着白羽瞳在他耳边说着情话，以及淫靡的肉体拍击声，甚至夹杂着水渍声。

“……嗯啊！别……不行……”白羽瞳加快速度，展耀像是触电一般，突然睁大双眼，汗湿的手无力的抓着对方放于他腰间的手，“那……别……”

“呼……这里吗？”知道了令展耀疯狂的敏感处，白羽瞳开始着重操着那一点，淫水向外翻涌的更多，顺着展耀的大腿流下，形成了一条逶迤小河，“里面又热又湿，猫，我操的你爽吗？”

“……闭……嗯啊……呼……闭……嘴……啊……”展耀已经无法说出完整的词语，开口全是控制不住的呻吟。

分身随着他的身体晃动着，展耀下意识握住自己的肉棒，却被白羽瞳制止，将他的手重新按于墙壁上压在自己的掌心下，“猫，我说我爱你，你还没回答我呢。”

“……嗯？……呼……”速度越来越快速，alpha的信息素浓烈的似乎飘向了很远的地方，展耀被酒香侵蚀，像是被泡在了酒缸里，“说……呼……什……嗯啊……”

白羽瞳按着他的腰，突然将肉棒抽了出来，展耀迷茫的转头向后看去，因不满而张伸的穴口，“……耗子？”

身体被打横抱起，白羽瞳迈着稳健的步子，像卧室走去，严肃的语气说着令展耀羞赧的话，只想钻入对方的汗湿的怀里“一会进入你的生殖腔，站着做，你会不舒服。”

他双腿环在白羽瞳的腰侧，后穴承受着对方大力的撞击，身体随着上下晃动，手环过宽厚的背部，贴在一起的肌肤粘腻的过分，淫水浸湿了臀下的床单，信息素包裹住两人，交融相合，热度不断攀升，浑身都像是被煮红的虾子，潮湿灼热还散发着香气。

白羽瞳恨不得将他揉进自己的身体里，向下压住展耀的身体，肉棒根部逐渐形成一个结卡住他的穴口，耳边是甜腻到令他颤抖的呻吟声。

“我要完全标记你了，猫。”汗水在彼此的肌肤间充当着润滑，紧抱在一起的身体，展耀双腿用力夹紧对方的腰，耳边是骚动的声线，“你是我的，只是我一个人的。”

大量的精液射入，填满了生殖腔，灼烫的似要把他的内里烧坏，展耀抓着白羽瞳的后背，快感使他卷起脚尖，贴在两人腰腹的肉棒也吐出了液体。

“啊啊……嗯……耗……耗子……”

“我在……呼……我爱你……猫……你呢？”

持续射精将两人带上了一波又一波的高潮，展耀无力的躺在床上，双腿从白羽瞳的腰间滑落下来，微眯着双眼似是要睡过去一般，叹息出一声餍足的声响，“……我也爱你。”

白羽瞳低头轻啄着展耀的唇，猫舌伸出沿着他的嘴角转了一圈，轻声道“很爱的那种……从很小的时候……”

（22）

果敢与沉稳，默契是他们与生俱来的天赋。

《完》

 

（很开心参加这个活动，很久没开车，真的卡文卡的厉害，第一次写ABO的车，实在难写。祝大家新年快乐，身体健康，大吉大利，吉祥如意。新的一年请继续支持瞳耀，等看第二季开播。谢谢大家看文，望愉快。）


End file.
